1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image correction device and an image correction method.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical camera module includes a lens module and an image sensor. The lens module and the image sensor may not be aligned accurately. Accordingly, in some cases, an image taken by the camera module may be rotated around a center thereof. The rotation may render the test (e.g., the test of resolution) of the camera module inaccurately. In addition, the deviation may deteriorate the imaging quality of the camera module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image correction device and an image correction method, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.